Headache
by KioTrio
Summary: Kiba's getting married to a woman he hates and who hates his son, she hates the kids pink haired mother too. Rated T maybe underated, if so tell me. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Headache**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, unfortunately.**

**Read and review! or just read, but don't just review.**

* * *

><p>Lying down in the clearing of somewhere in the forest looking up at the cloudy blue sky Kiba sighed, he was finally back, after what seemed like years. He had missed The Hidden Leaf Village while he was on a month long mission with Akamaru, he was sent to deliver some scrolls to a creepy old man in a cave. It was originally only a week long thing, get some information and so on, it was marked as an ANBU mission for some reason, but, after two days the entrance to his cave collapsed, leading to a really long mission, and occasionally a creepy man cuddling up to him during the night... Akamaru, was less than willing to cuddle with the old man.<p>

Just the thought of it made him shiver, if they ever needed someone to do that again they could send Shikamaru, he loved naps.

"I told you, stop thinking about it, he'll get you in your dreams if you do."

"Very funny, but I think he might want to cuddle with you this time." Kiba looked over at the dog lying beside him with a smirk on his face.

"I made a choice, and I still think it was the right one." Akamaru said while starting to stand up. Kiba waved off the comment closing his eyes and trying to think of anything not involving cuddling. That mans hands moved far to much to be 'just trying to get comfy'.

"Maybe we should see if Rock Lee would wanna go see the old man, he seems friendly." Kiba said in a drowsy voice. _'A nap would be nice'_ he thought to himself.

"Just because you saw him cuddle with Gai does not mean he wants to cuddle with every creepy person around" Kiba scoffed at the dogs words.

"I didn't think he would cuddle with every creepy guy around, only the old ones." Kiba chuckled

"Maybe we should tell everyone we're back." Akamaru barked at him. Though it was a fatal attempt as Kiba simply rolled onto his side, ignoring him completly. "Master, please, you know how Tsunade gets." Akamaru started to nudge him.

"After my nap." He mumbled.

"What about Tsume?" Akamaru nudged him again.

"Nap first, punching later." Kiba said while swatting at him.

"You can't keep avoiding this" Akamaru said in a pitiful tone.

"Yes I can." Kiba snapped back.

"Think about your duty, think about Mai." The dog started to whine.

"You know, I'd rather not." Akamaru snorted, there was only so much of Kibas laziness he would take, and Kiba knew that.

"...What about Naruto?" The dog asked nudging him still. Kiba shook his head and stayed silent, _'nice way to change the subject'_. "You know if you don't tell him your back he'll never stop mentioning it." Kiba let out a heavy sigh, he was willing to live with it, either way there would be screaming, then there'd be punching and then there'd be...a wedding, yuck!

That was the exact reason he didn't want to tell anybody he was here, the stupid wedding. He had to provide a suitable heir to take over the clan after he died, apparently the kid he had already wasn't good enough. Stupid clan laws, they made it hard as hell to marry into the clan, so having a child with someone outside of the clan made it impossible for that child to get any sort of benefits.

"Akamaru... Why don't you tell everyone I'm here?" The dog grinned and ran off. Maybe now he could get some shut eye, though it was unlikely, knowing Akamaru he would tell that creepy stalker Mai first, and knowing creepy stalkers (old man included) she would come screeching with that annoying voice. The first time he ever heard it, he thought a walrus was dying. "Ugh..." After he got married he would probably never get to sleep again, or see his son, Kaemon again...Or see Sakura again.

Stupid Mai hated Sakura, and she hated Kaemon, anything to do with a small drunken experience, with a very small, (but powerful) pink haired medic eight years ago. Kiba stared back up at the sky, once again trying to forget about all of the crap that would happen once Mai found him. She had enough time to talk about the wedding, planning the wedding, talking to Kiba? No. But he wasn't complaining, maybe if she acted like this when they were married things wouldn't be so bad.

"Papa!" Kiba turned his head to see little feet running over to him, he looked a little bit higher to see his sons face. He had black slits as eyes, birthmarks on his cheeks and brown spiky hair with pink tips, oddly enough they were natural, but other than that there was really no resemblance to Sakura on the boy, so he didn't understand why the kid couldn't get any benefits, people from other villages wouldn't know anything so it wouldn't embarrass the clan much, and Kaemon was just like him, so he'd do a great job.

"Hey Kaemon. Here to train?" Kiba said right before pulling him to the ground.

"Papa, Mai is gonna be mad if you don't go see her." Kaemon said with a worried expression, the kid still had hopes he and Sakura would make up and they could be a happy family, he just didn't understand they couldn't be together, there was no other heir, and his mother scared away all of her chances for a new mate years ago. He also didn't know Mai hated him, so every time she was around he'd try to make a conversation, but Mai would just shrug him off. It annoyed Kiba to the point he tried to punch her once, but she dropped something and bent down to pick it up, making him miss, that old gag.

"So this is where you are Kaemon! You had me worried sick!"

"Hi mama!" Kaemon started to wave. As he did Kiba looked up to see her, she looked like she was glowing, even though she had a small annoyed look on her face. She was wearing a black short skirt that matched her curves perfectly, and a green long-sleeved shirt, that looked like it belonged to a librarian, she seemed to get a different wardrobe after Kaemon was born.

_'Damn'_ He thought to himself, she was a beautiful woman, maybe the fact she was the mother of his child only made him notice her more, but it didn't do anything to her looks. Except when she was as fat as a whale, of course when she was screaming at him during childbirth saying she'd kill him, that just put the romance back into the relationship.

She walked over and picked up Kaemon from the ground beside him giving him a small kiss on the cheek, and a really long hug, so long in fact, all he had to do was tilt his head a few inches and he was staring right up her skirt. _'White panties, with a black skirt, nice.'_ He grinned to himself, this was pure instinct, she couldn't get mad at him for that.

"Kiba!" 'Poor walrus' suddenly popped into his mind. "Yoohoo!" Sakura and Kaemon both turned their heads, even though it was obvious who it was, Kiba on the other hand just kept staring, this was a better view than he'd ever get with Mai, even if she was naked.

"Ahem" He looked up at the faces staring down at him. Mai, disapproving, like always when he was near Sakura or Kaemon. Sakura, didn't look like she noticed him getting a few peeks at her, but was annoyed to have Mai around no doubt. Last but not least, was Kaemon, well, he just looked like a goof. "Kiba-kun" _'gross'_ "We need to talk" _'but I don't want to'_

"Sure, why not." She smiled a totally fake smile. He only stared at her, she had red hair and black slit eyes, like any other Inuzuka, though she had no markings she had fangs, but she looked more like one of those blood sucking bats than an Inuzuka. Of course on the inside she was like a bat, sucking a person of their free will 'till they seemed to have no soul, he had met her father. He looked at her up and down, she wore a dress with flowers as the design, like most of the things she wore it was to small, looking like it would rip if she bent over. How was he supposed to mark someone like this, being near her was torture enough.

"Well.. I guess we should go now, say goodbye Kaemon." Sakura said while staring daggers at Mai, he could understand why, you could mess with Sakura, but mess with her son and you'd get an ass kicking, or deep hatred.

"Bye Mai! Bye papa!" He waved back at them as Sakura carried him away. Once they were gone Mai turned and looked at Kiba.

"What the hell was that?" She snapped

"What was what, love?" He cringed as he said it.

"You were looking up that sluts skirt!" She yelled

"Your imagining things, my eyes only look at you." He said with a smile, but on the inside he was dying, and he was sure his ears were going to start bleeding at any second.

"Hmph! Didn't you tell that thing to come and get me first?"_ 'Actually I wanted him to get you last'_.

"No, I'm sorry dear, and he's not a thing." She called Akamaru a 'thing' it was annoying as hell, she was an Inuzuka but she didn't have a companion, him and Akamaru had a conversation on this once, he said she ate it.

"Whatever!" She screeched _'moody much?'_

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" He asked trying not to rip his hair out.

"Who says I want to talk about anything?" Kiba clenched his fists.

"Well, if you didn't I would have enjoyed at least talking with my son." His rage was starting to take over.

"What'll happen when we have a child then?" _'I was hoping you'd die before then'_ "Will you just talk to that kid all the time? Leaving ours feeling lonely and mistreated." She scrunched up her nose.

"What does that have to do with anything!" He yelled, she wasn't making any sense.

"Nothing, we have to go to your mothers, things about the wedding, drop by later." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning around and walking away. As she left Kiba just stood there dumbfounded.

"What the hell just happened?" He honestly didn't know, but he did know Mai was definitely off her rocker. Shaking his head he looked around for anybody coming before taking off, if he was lucky Sakura and Kaemon would still be outside somewhere, Sakura didn't like him in here house, because she was always afraid they'd get drunk and have another 'meeting'. Not like another kid would be bad, just more punching from his mother.

He ran into town looking all around for any sign of pink hair, but that was a-lot harder than it sounded, their were so many pink things: food, flowers, signs, obviously none of them were Sakura, or the Sakura he was looking for anyways.

He stopped running once he reached Ino's flower shop, and right outside was Kaemon sitting on the ground looking at his feet.

"Hey Kaemon." Kiba said, trying to hide the fact he was out of breath and desperate to find them.

"Papa!" Kaemons face lit up as soon as he saw him, he got up and ran giving him a hug, or his leg a hug.

"Where's your mom?" Kiba said looking around.

"She's in the flower shop, I can't go in because the smell of them tickle my nose." Kiba smiled at the boy, his senses were developing fast, he would be a great Inuzuka, if the elders weren't so strict about everything.

"Well, I'll keep you company until she gets back." The boy smiled and shook his head vigorously. They walked over to the wall of the shop and sat down, Kaemon mostly talked about how lonely Sakura had been lately, a not so subtle attempt to try and get him to comfort her, but cute either way. He also asked about Akamaru, the little boy wanted a companion so bad, but the apartment they stayed at wasn't dog friendly, or Inuzuka friendly, as it seemed the owner was a cat person.

"Maybe if we asked mama you could come over." The boy said out of nowhere.

"Ask who to come over?" Kiba turned his head to see Sakura, she was smiling and looking down at them with her green eyes.

"Papa." The boy replied with excitement in his voice.

"I'm sure he has better things to do." She said while blushing, she had to turn her head to hide her embarrassment, only making it more obvious. But she was right about other things to do, of course they weren't entirely better.

"She's right Kaemon, I do have other things to do, but i'll see you later." He said while ruffling his sons hair.

"Okay papa!" Kaemon smiled and got up to hold hands with his mother, she flashed a smile and left without even saying goodbye. _'She must really hate me'_ He thought to himself, of course she had screamed it over and over in childbirth, but isn't that what most woman do?

* * *

><p>Kiba sat at his mothers table surrounded by his family, and soon to be family. He was so close to them, but at the moment he was as far away from them as possible, or his mind was. He was just imagining his wedding night, it was easy to picture if you tried, it went something like this.<p>

_"Oh Kiba, that was the best I ever had!" Mai said, her hair messed and her silk white gown sliding off of her shoulder._

_"Cool" He mumbled, lighting a smoke still naked in bed. She started to draw circles on his bare chest with her finger, looking at him with her grey eyes. Ignoring her Kiba closed his eyes and wiggled around to get comfy._

_"Oh Kiba." Mai said in a sinister voice._

_"Yeah?" He said opening his eyes in time to see her taking off her flesh and turning into a giant bug creature._

"Ahhh!" Kiba said, quickly trying to stand up, but instead tipping his chair back and falling with it.

"Kiba! What is wrong with you!" His mother, Tsume yelled. Looking around at his surroundings he let a sigh of relief escape his lips. He looked up to see everyone staring at him. Tsume, Mai, Hana, and Gino, Mai's father were all looking at him like he was a crazy person. And of course he could hear Akamaru and Kuromaru laughing in the backround.

"I think... I should go lie down." Kiba mumbled, while getting up and feeling his head for any bumps in the process.

"Okay! Have a good sleep honey." Mai basically squealed at him. He waved it off and headed to his room. Of course he still lived with his mother, but he'd get a place of his own soon enough, mainly to just be able to come home drunk. Then he'd come and eat at his mothers, it would be the perfect plan.

Once he was upstairs he flopped down onto his bed, twisting and turning to get comfortable.

"Araaah." He said once finally satisfied, lying on his back looking up at the ceiling with his his hands resembling something like the t-rex's.

"You shouldn't be so lazy, what'll happen when you can't even see your toes?" Akamaru said while walking in and hopping onto the bed with him.

"I'll use a mirror to see them." He chuckled, but the dog snorted, he had become so uptight ever since he heard about the wedding, but maybe that was just him not wanting Kiba to screw things up.

"Kiba?" An annoying voice called from the stairs. _'Oh please no'_ his eyes shot open. "Kiba we need to talk." The annoying voice belonging to Mai said. Not thinking Kiba ran to his window and opened it.

"What are you doing?" The dog asked looking at him.

"Tell her I'm invisible." He said, his head looking down from the window, this was going to hurt.

"Yeah, because she'll believe that." The dog said sarcastically.

"I'm coming in!" Mai said.

"Ahh crap!" Kiba said, he ran to his bed and then ran to the window jumping out in the knick of time. He fell to the ground below landing on his arm, ignoring the pain he ran off into the bushes, when he was sure he was out of sight he sat on the ground, nursing his arm, it wasn't like he was a cat, he didn't always land on his feet. He took a breath and closed his eyes, maybe running from her seemed childish, but she was so annoying!

"Kiba!" A voice boomed from his house. _'Crap! Forgot about ma...'_ He didn't bother moving, they would find him, and if he ran she'd be even angrier. Her multiple lovers had taught him that much, of course they were already out of the village by the time she found out they ran.

* * *

><p><strong>I should just make this a really weird oneshot, but I won't, because I'm set on releasing confusing stories in KibaSaku. And yes, this story had a really stupid name, but I have no imagination so this is all it gets.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Headache**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but you know that already.**

**So I had this chapter finished, just writing the last few words before I'd save, and, the power went out. Then I found it in autosave! And I saved it, and it turned into a blank page. Aren't I lucky?**

* * *

><p><em>Sakura spinned around on her chair wearing her black cocktail dress, she was drunk out of her mind and looking for a good time with a good looking man.<em>

"_Hit me, baby!" She stopped spinning and slammed her hand down on the counter making the barkeep jump, before nodding and fumbling to get her another drink. Once he placed it down in front of her he ran off to the other customers in fright._

"_Hey Sakura, never thought I'd see you here." A voice said before taking a seat beside her. She hiccuped and winked at the stranger then started twirling her hair._

"_Never thought I'd see you here either, uhm?" He looked at her oddly and smiled._

"_It's Kiba." She licked her lips and rubbed her leg, pulling up her dress a few inches in the process._

"_Oh, dog boy." She smiled when she saw him staring at her legs with eyes as big as the moon._

"_Heh, uh, yeah. dog boy." He averted his gaze. Sakura rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink, he had the good looking part down, but maybe not the man part. But she was in a somewhat, forgiving, mood, if that's what you'd call it, so she'd give him another chance._

"_So, Kiba, got a girl in your life?" She said while putting her hand on his leg._

"_N-no, um, not yet." He was looking everywhere except at her._

"_Inuzuka, is there something wrong?" She got up and caressed his face making him look directly at her, his cheeks were beet red and his eyes were glazed over. "If there's anything you need to, let's say, get off." She lingered at those words. "Your chest?" She lowered her lips to his ear and whispered: "Or off of mine?"._

Sakura groaned and rubbed her eyes, she hated that dream, and she hated the fact it wasn't just a dream. She sat up on her bed and and sighed, she also hated the fact she would wake up feeling great after that dream, or that memory, whatever you call it, it was a stupid night, that's what she called it. Shaking her head she got off of the bed and went to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day. After a few moments she had finally decided, she grabbed a blue vest with a white undershirt and black short shorts.

She took a quick peek in the mirror and quickly brushed her short messy pink hair before running out of the room. She had to wake up Kaemon, they were going to see Kiba today, of course Kiba just didn't know, but this trip was really just meant to piss of Mai. She walked into Kaemon's room to see him wrapped up in the blankets with his mouth wide open and drool coming out, he looked like a younger version of Kiba, and a cuter version at that.

"Kaemon, baby, time to wake up." She gently shook the sleeping child. He opened one eye, looked at her, and then closed it as quickly as it opened.

"Soon" He mumbled, rolling over and being tangled into the blankets that much more.

"No, now" She put her hands on her hips

"Mgh." He said, ignoring.

"Alright, here goes nothing." She ripped the blankets off of the bed making the shocked Kaemon fall to the floor.

"Uwah!" He squealed as he fell to the floor, he rubbed his head and scrunched up his nose. "Mommy, your so mean." He ran a hand through his dark brown (and pink tipped) hair.

"And your grumpy, now get ready, we're going to see Kiba." She said as she turned around and headed for the door.

"Papa! Really?" The little boy screamed in excitement, she had no idea where he got that hysterical personality from, probably from his father.

"Yes really." She chuckled, she had just told him this yesterday and he had already forgotten, he was a spitting image of his father, hopefully he would never be as stupid as his mother or his father, but that was besides the point.

* * *

><p>"Mama, are you sure we should be here?" The boy said as they got closer to the Kiba's house.<p>

"Yes it's fine." She said trying to reassure him, it wasn't like his fear was misplaced, Tsume is a very scary person to be around, not like she would ever hurt Kaemon, mainly for the fact he was family, but she wasn't so sure Tsume would be the same around her.

_Knock Knock_

The door opened in a matter of seconds revealing Mai, she was wearing a purple dress that looked like it was meant to be a shirt with something black around her neck and her hair in a ponytail.

"Oh, it's _you_." She mumbled before trying to close the door, but failed due to Sakura putting her foot in the way. They both stared at her foot and then at each other.

"We're here to see Kiba." Sakura said through gritted teeth,

"He's upstairs." She said, reluctantly opening the door to let them in.

"Yay!" Kaemon ran past the angry Mai and up the stairs without even a 'goodbye'. Sakura stepped in slowly, avoiding the foot Mai had put out to trip her. Walking towards the stairs Sakura looked around for any other signs of life besides the bitch behind her giving her the death stare.

"Oh, and Sakura." A voice said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Try not to be to much of a whore while your up there." She whispered before pulling away.

"I'll stop when you stop being so desperate." Sakura looked at the redhead and winked before heading up the stairs.

"Oh, and papa! I heard mama say your name last night too!" Was the first thing Sakura heard as she stepped into the room. She looked over at the two boys, Kiba was laying on his bed, and Kaemon was laying on Kiba.

"What you hear me say!" She said, her face reddening from embarrassment so much she had to turn it away.

"Aww, look she's blushing." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Whose blushing?" Said a certain redhead as she walked into the room, her breasts looking much bigger than the time downstairs.

"Oh, it wa-" Kaemon started to speak but Mai cut him off.

"Oh, Kiba, I can't wait until I get to lay on you." She walked over to Kiba and gave him a kiss on the cheek, all while staring at Kaemon, who looked like he was going to cry at any moment. Sensing the discomfort Kiba cleared his throat.

"Hey, Kaemon, why don't we see if we can find Akamaru." He said sitting up and grabbing Kaemon.

"Okay!" The boy smiled without a trace of the emotion before. Kiba got up and ran downstairs with Kaemon in his arms, both with an identical goofy smile on their face. Once the door slammed Mai looked over at the pink haired woman and said:

"Your boy is such a crybaby." She walked closer. "He gets that from you, doesn't he?" She started to laugh that snobby little laugh of hers. "Good thing he didn't get this huge forehead." She went to poke it, but Sakura grabbed her arm, staring into Mai's eyes she used her other hand and slapped her clear across the face.

"Don't ever insult my son." Sakura said releasing her hand with rage in her eyes. The redhead stared at her in fright, holding her cheek in the place a red mark would soon appear. _'And I thought Inuzuka's were supposed to be tough.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I realize I'm a horrible writer, who writes horrible stories, but I think that somethings actually trying to stop me from updating these things! And it's working, you all must be so happy.<strong>

**And yes, it is short, I'm sorry.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Headache**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, obviously.**

**So much hate towards Mai, what happens if she's just misunderstood?**

* * *

><p>Sakura picked up piece after piece of the shattered glass in her room, she had threw a mirror against the floor when she got home, she had just felt so angry, so angry at Mai, to be exact, and it was either break the mirror, or go back and break Mai. At least the glass was easy to clean, Mai would probably be alot messier. But now that she thought about it, breaking Mai would get rid of the problem all together.<p>

"Damn." She mumbled as she picked up another shard and tossed it in the trash. Once she was done cleaning up the mess she made she would go check on Kaemon, she knew what Mai had said, or rather did, had made him depressed. That woman was just such a bitch, she had hated her and Kaemon ever since Kiba introduced them, the only way the girl could have made it more obvious would be to tattoo it on her forehead.

Sakura sighed and shook her head, she stared at the messy floor and than at the rest of the room, it would take her another hour or two to fix up the rest of her bedroom, not including the glass. She stood there for a moment or two before deciding that she wasn't going to do this now, Kaemon was more important anyway.

She left the room and turned off the light making things go pitch black in the entire apartment except for the light coming from under Kaemon's door. She walked over, trying not to trip over anything and risk having to clean more stuff up.

"Kaemon, honey." Sakura said as she lightly knocked on the door. "Kaemon? Are you okay?" Sakura turned the door handle and peered inside, and there was Kaemon, lying on his bed fast asleep, his cheeks were a little red, most likely from dried tears. She stepped inside his room and grabbed a few of his clothes off of the floor and folding them. She looked over at the only picture on his wall, it was of her, Kiba and Akamaru when she was eight months pregnant and looked like a whale. He was giving her a kiss on the cheek while she was smiling with Akamaru looking at them both.

She missed those days sometimes, the days before Mai came along and ruined their little family, or whatever it was... Of course they weren't perfect, Kiba wasn't allowed in the house, and he still wasn't, but they talked more, and Kaemon saw his dad more. She turned and looked at Kaemon who was almost falling off of the bed. She walked over and rolled him back onto the bed, she was just about to tuck him in when something fell out of his hand. She picked it up and examined it, it was a book, which was odd because Kaemon didn't like to read, he said it was a waste of time. She opened it and looked inside.

_Papa came home today! I was so excited Akamaru came and told me so I ran to go see him, forgetting to tell mama, I forgot that she can't understand Akamaru, I wonder if I could teach her. But it's a good thing mama can run fast, or she might never have found me, but I could just find her with my nose anytime. It kind of sucked though, me and papa only got to spend a few minutes together before she came and picked me up. But while I was in mama's arms I saw papa looking at her, there must have been something interesting on her legs because he wouldn't stop looking there, even when that lady Mai came. I don't like Mai much, her voice hurts my ears and they feel like they'll start bleeding at any second when she's around, she also wears funny smelling perfume. I don't think she likes me much either though, she always tells me to shut up when mama and papa aren't around, I wish I could make her happy somehow..._

Sakura stared at the writing in the book, she didn't realize that Kaemon even kept a diary, or that Mai had told him to shut up, she was going to kill her! She also didn't notice that Kiba was staring at her legs, but that was besides the point! She skipped through page after page, most of them were just doodles and his name, but others were entries, and there was even one for today.

_Mama took me to see papa today, it made me understand that papa loves Mai more, he would never scream at her, or hurt her. But he hurt mama today, she was cleaning up glass the last time I checked, I heard her crying a little too, I wish he loved her... I guess it wouldn't be fair to Mai though, she must have worked so hard to even get him to notice her. I know that it must hurt mama, she looks so happy when she's with him in all of the pictures, but those were all before I was born...Maybe it isn't Mai who made them stop being happy, maybe it was me..._

She looked over at Kaemon, it wasn't him, and to have him feel that way made her feel terrible. It wasn't Kaemon's fault it wasn't even Mai's fault, it just wasn't meant to be. Shaking her head she left his room, she turned off the light and closed his door, she felt even worse than she did going into his room. She headed to the sink and opened the cabinet below it. She felt around until she found what she was looking for, a bottle of sake, and there was a lot more where that came from. She had bought them about a week ago, and kept them below the sink so Kaemon wouldn't find them, and so they wouldn't get spoil to fast. She opened the lid and took a big chug, it was unfortunate, but she only needed about four bottles to become drunk out of her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Six bottles later~<em>

Sakura drunkenly wandered the streets of the village, bumping into random strangers she tried to find her way home. She went for a short walk and then got lost, evidently getting drunk screws up your sense of direction, luckily, last time she got drunk Kiba knew where she lived, and luckily, she remembered where he lived. A smile curved her lips as she headed towards his home, maybe he could help her clean up her room, there was so much glass everywhere. After almost half an hour of giggling, hiccuping, and falling down, Kiba's house finally came into view, she stood there wobbling for a while, how was she supposed to get him to come down without waking up the bitch.

"I really hope they don't sleep with each other." She mumbled walking over towards his window. She looked on the ground for any kind of rock she could throw to wake him up. Picking up a pebble she used all of her might and threw it at his window.

Smash

It broke through the window.

"Ow!" A voice yelled. _'Oops'_ She thought to herself. Suddenly the window opened to reveal a very pissed off Kiba. He looked down at her, angry and annoyed, and she looked up at him, smiling and liking the look of him topless. "What!" He said trying to whisper, unfortunately she couldn't hear him.

"What?" She yelled back.

"Keep your voice down!" He said still whispering.

"What!" She yelled again, obviously he was to stupid to realize she couldn't hear him.

"I said keep your voice down" He said it slower, still whispering.

"Koko is frown? Kiba what does that have to do with anything!" He slapped his forehead.

"I'm coming down, just wait there." He started to make gestures hoping she would understand.

"What, are we playing charades now?" She shook her head, this was going nowhere. "Kiba I need you to take me home and come into my room!" He stared at her for a moment, blushing like crazy, and then in a flash he was gone. He appeared again outside with his clothing on. "There you are!" He covered her mouth with his hand to stop her from saying anymore. He dragged her away from his house with his hand on her mouth, and getting odd looks from the people he passed.

Once he thought they were far enough away he turned to face her, taking his hand off of her mouth he said:

"What's your problem!" She frowned at him, didn't she just tell him?

"I need help with something in my room." She said while wobbling.

"Yeah, I head that." He snapped at her, making her jump.

"I also need help getting home." He rolled his eyes, she had already used that line, last time...

"And what about the whole coming into your room thing?" He said, trying to whisper again.

"I need you to help me do some things I just can't seem to do alone." She sighed. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, no, but I'm with Mai..." He scratched his head, and she would regret it in the morning anyway.

"She doesn't have to know." She grabbed onto his arm. "Please." He looked into her eyes, why did she look so innocent even though she was drunk. He sighed and nodded, he would already be in shit when he got back, might as well get something out of it. She smiled and made a 'Eeeeh!" sound. They stood there awkwardly for awhile waiting for the other one to move.

"Uhm?" He stared at the drunk girl in front of him.

"I don't remember where I live..." She said.

"Right..." He mumbled. _'Maybe this was a bad idea' _They both thought.

* * *

><p><strong>~earth: I changed the summary, I thought it might confuse people but I didn't do anything before because I'm lazy. I won't start a new line when ever anyone has a thought, it seems unnecessary, it's why I put ' Instead of ", I also meant to make thoughts italic, fixing that. The reason he's not being rude to her is you got to remember he's part dog, loyal to his clan and his mother, whose forcing him to marry. At the end of chapter one why do you think Tsume was angry, Mai told her he left, she's a whiner so if he's mean, she'll whine. And Mai has no pride, I was, again to lazy to give her any.<strong>

**It's so hard to reply to anonymous reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Headache**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but you know that.**

**I've had horrible writers block so this is going to be a bad chapter, I'm sorry about it, but it's the way things go.**

* * *

><p>"-Hic- Thanks fuuur helpin' me with my room Kiba." Kiba sighed and bit his lower lip, anything he could do to help a friend. But of course when he came over he thought that they'd be doing something else entirely in the bedroom. Shaking his head he picked up the last piece of shattered glass off of the floor, this was the mirror he gave her when she was pregnant...<p>

_*Flashback_

"_C'mon Sakura! We're gonna be late!" Kiba hollered from downstairs, him, Chouji and Shikamaru had been downstairs for hours waiting for the girls and Shino to come down. He could understand the girls being blabbermouths, but Shino, well lets just say he never saw that coming._

"_Oh, fine!" One by one the girls, (and Shino) came down the stairs, Kiba looked up at Sakura as she slowly tried to get down, she had become so... Fat, how big was this baby anyways!_

"_Troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled making Shino squeal in delight, he walked over and gave Shikamaru a kiss on the cheek and started to blush, though it was hidden due to his jacket._

"_See Chouji! Shino changed for Shikamaru, why won't you change for me!" Ino yelled at her soon to be ex-lover. "Like stop eating your infinite food supply and help me sometimes!" Chouji grunted and plopped another chip in his mouth, there was no reason anyone had to listen to Ino, she didn't scare them as much anymore._

"_But if I stop eating my sexy body will disappear." Chouji winked at Ino, who had a look of disgust on her face._

"_But Ino, he's changed for you so much already!" Sakura walked over and nudged her friend, making them both laugh hysterically, what the hell did that mean? The girls kept giggling as him, Chouji and Shikamaru stood there dumbfounded. Shino laughed too, but it sounded more like a high pitched 'eekeheheheh'._

"_I think we should go now..." Chouji said, referring only to the real men in the room. Shikamaru nodded and both of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Kiba alone._

"_Dammit!" He looked around in shock of what just happened. The three girls (and Shino) looked around in shock as well, both Ino and Shino became teary eyed. _

"_But... We were gonna go shopping..." Shino said, a tear already rolling down his cheek._

_*Flashback End_

Kiba shook his head, he had forgotten that day, it was one of the only days he didn't bring Akamaru when he needed to, you'd never imagine how much stuff a girl could buy, and how heavy it could be!

"Well, I think that's about it." He looked over at Sakura who was playing with her boobs. "Sakura?" She looked at him and smiled.

"One more thing..." She made a gesture for him to come over. He did as he was told and looked down on the drunken medic laying on the bed. She stood up, still on the bed and gave him a prolonged kiss that made his heart jump. But she pulled away and laid back down on the bed without giving him any chance to reply. "Good night Kiba-kun." She curled up into a ball and closed her eyes.

"Yeah..." He stumbled backwards and out of her room, what was that all about? He looked around in his dark surroundings, he would go and see Kaemon if Sakura had even told him which room he was in... But maybe it was better not to get the kids hope up higher than it already was...

* * *

><p>Kiba quietly closed the doors behind him, there was no lights on so it seemed like no one had heard Sakura earlier.<p>

_Click_

In a moment lights turned on and blinded the unprepared boy, he stumbled backwards and hit the wall behind him. He looked around to see the person who had just caught him sneaking back. And it was Mai who was wearing a green and very revealing silk gown, of all people. Why did she have to live with them again?

"Shit" He mumbled, no doubt she'd tell his mother about this.

"Kiba?" She walked closer to him. "Where have you been?" Her voice demanding, but not in a way that turned him on. "Oh, wait! I know where you've been!" She snapped at him, she put her hands on her hips. "You were out with that little bitch who didn't even have the decency to whisper." She scrunched up her nose.

"Listen, it isn't what you thin-" She cut him off.

"Oh? Kiba, I've been in this game a long time." He stared at her confused and scared, what the hell did that mean? He knew she was crazy, but did people refuse her a lot more than he guessed? "I've cheated with a fair few of my lovers, but not with you." He breathed a sigh of relief, now if only he had a witness. "So, why do you cheat on me?"

"I haven't cheated on you!" Not saying he hadn't tried, but the only people who would take him were drunk, and he didn't take drunk chicks since Sakura.

"Then what were you doing with Sakura?" She smiled mischievously.

"She was drunk!" He bit his tongue, Mai would take that the wrong way. "She just needed help getting home!" Mai rolled her eyes.

"She was drunk?" She said, obviously not hearing his last sentence. She took a few more steps to him until she was in front of him. "Didn't something, fairly important happen the last time she was drunk?" She started to trace hearts with her finger on his chest.

"It isn't like that!" She looked up at him seductively.

"Really?" She stood up on the tips of her toes with and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Y-yes" He stuttered as she inched her head closer to his, shit! She was going to kiss him and he didn't have the brain to pull away! She gave him a soft light kiss before pulling away, leaving him wanting more, Kiba Inuzuka did not get seduced!

"Bye bye Kiba." She smirked and turned away. He grabbed her arm, turned her around and slammed his lips down onto hers, she responded happily to his change in behavior, she knew that he would do this, didn't she? He didn't care if she did, he wanted to be with someone right now. He lifted her up into his arms, still not breaking the kiss they were sharing. He carried her up the stairs to his bedroom, stepping past the grinning Akamaru, who hastily ran out of the room.

He threw Mai down on the bed and watched her, she was smirking and licked her lips.

"Whatcha waiting for Kiba-kun." He growled and got on top of her, he started to lift up her dress, but she kicked him away. "Nu-uh Kiba-kun." She shook her head. "You want access to here." She pointed at the spot between her legs. "You have to bite somewhere first." She smiled and he growled some more. She meant he had to mark her just to have something so many others already had access to. And neither one of them had marked her, he knew this because if they had, she would emit a scent, basically telling all others to screw off she was taken.

"But... I" He didn't want to mark her, he didn't even like her all that much, the only woman he ever screwed and actually cared about was... Sakura. He shook those thoughts out of his head, she only liked him when she was drunk. He lowered his head to her neck, and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangers!<strong>

**And I know all of you are going to hate me for what I did to Shino, but I could always imagine him being gay, and when he found his lover he just came out of his shell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Headache**

**Disclaimer: Not to be confused with "Dis I claim" because I don't own Naruto.**

**Writers block, it sucks. So this chapter will be... Bad too, suckish.**

* * *

><p>Kiba stayed there frozen with his mouth on Mai's neck, he couldn't move away, but he couldn't bite down either. Sakura just kept popping into his head.<p>

_*Flashback_

_He looked around the bar for any cute lonely girls, why were they getting so ugly now a days? Shaking his head he spotted someone with pink hair, Sakura. Sighing he walked over, if he sat with her at least he wouldn't seem like the creepy person alone in the bar trying to pick up chicks, every bar had one, it was only a matter of time._

"_Hit me baby!" Sakura slammed her hand down on the counter and Kiba saw the barkeep jump, she must have already been hammered. 'Just better company' Kiba thought to himself getting closer to the girl._

"_Hey Sakura, never thought I'd see you here." He said before taking a seat beside her, it was true he never thought he would, he was sure after seeing Tsunade drink so much she would be turned off by it completely._

"_Never thought I'd see you here either, uhm?" Did she not know who he was? He smiled, as odd as it was, he was flattered that she talked to him at least, she wasn't known around the village for her friendly personality._

"_It's Kiba." He saw her lick her lips, damn she was some kind of sexy. She rubbed her leg and brought up her dress a few inches by accident, damn! Her legs were sexy!_

"_Oh, dog boy." She smiled at him, did she realize he was staring?_

"_Heh, uh, yeah, dog boy" He looked away, she was drunk! He could never do that to Sakura, anyone else he could, but it just didn't seem right to think about her that way. It would be awkward to see her again, and he saw her alot, she was the only nurse he would really trust, the other ones were still angry at being a 'fuck and chuck'._

"_So, Kiba, got a girl in your life?" She put his hand on his leg, crap! He hoped she wouldn't feel his semi-boner._

"_N-no, um, not yet." He tried to look at other things, maybe making her think he wasn't interested, even thought he was very interested._

"_Inuzuka, is there something wrong?" She got up and caressed his face, and at that point it took everything in his power from pushing her down onto the counter and taking her right then and there. He looked directly at her, trying to hope he was just imagining the blush on his face. "If there's anything you need to, lets say, get off." She lingered at those words, when the hell did she become so seductive? "Your chest?" 'Innuendo, nice' He would grin, but he distracted by her lowering her lips to his ear, he could even feel her breath on his neck. "Or off of mine?" _

_He blushed like crazy now, did she really want this? She couldn't flirt so well if she wasn't somewhat sober right? _

_*Flashback End_

He couldn't do this, he had to do this with Sakura! Not Mai... Dammit, was he cockblocking himself? This was so confusing! Why didn't things make sense anymore.

"Kiba?" Mai ran a hand through his hair. "Are you going to do it?" Her breathing was getting heavy, and he smirked. Maybe he didn't have to mark her to be with her.

"Why don't we save the marking for the wedding night babe?" He looked into her eyes and grinned.

* * *

><p>Kiba sighed, he hadn't felt that good for a long time, Mai was something in bed, he'd give her that much. But he still preferred Sakura, the whole time he was with Mai, he couldn't stop wishing it was her. It sounded stupid he knew that, but there had to be a reason for it right? Shaking his head he slowly got off of his bed, trying not to wake the sleeping hellcat. He put on his clothes and tip toed out of the room and down the stairs before walking into Akamaru.<p>

"She isn't marked." Akamaru said bluntly, but Kiba already knew that.

"Of course not." Like he would mark her, he knew who he was going to mark, whether she liked it or not.

"You need to mark her." Akamaru started to whine, but he wouldn't change Kiba's mind. He could say it was a burst of emotion and he did it to Sakura, next shot he got... "Kiba, you have to." Kiba scoffed, he didn't have to do anything, he was marrying her, if he didn't mark her they could still find a way to get divorced.

"I will mark someone, don't worry." He walked past the still whining Akamaru, he would mark someone, not that it'd be Mai, but Akamaru didn't need to go tell Kaemon, who might tell Sakura. He headed for the door and opened it, it was still dark out, evidently he didn't last very long, but that was beside the point.

"I don't want you to do something you'll regret master." Kiba smiled and walked out of the house closing the door, he loved Akamaru, like a brother, not in a gay way, or an animal cruel way, just as a brother. And Akamaru loved him, that might have been the reason he was supporting this wedding. Taking a breath he looked around, there was barely anyone up at this time, so it was only a few other people minding their own business.

"I think, I'll go see Shino and Shikamaru..." He mumbled to himself, if Shikamaru wasn't up Shino still would be, he had become so talkative since he came out of the closet, it was nice actually, before he would only talk to give him smart-ass comments he usually didn't understand, which he would only admit to himself but that wasn't anyone else's business.

He headed into the middle of the town, they had moved in together, and as nice as it was, it was somewhat creepy to think about them together. Kiba Inuzuka wasn't a homophobe, but, where would the guy put his thing? If you became gay did you grow a mangina? And where would it be? Shaking his head he knocked on the door, and it opened very slowly and creepily with a voice going:

"Yeeeees?" Shino smiled at him, he wasn't wearing his coat? He was... Topless. _'Oh my gosh...'_ It was so embarrassing, but he couldn't look away, but he had to!

"Oh Kiba." Shikamaru yawned appearing out of nowhere, also shirtless, but luckily they both had pants. He seemed to notice him staring at Shino because he said: "Your not getting any, so don't try." He said, still looking bored, but now mixed with a little jealousy.

"Right..." Kiba said, finally averting his gaze, not like he wanted any anyways. Kiba Inuzuka was one hundred percent straight, except for that one time with Neji... But after that, he was one hundred percent straight!

"Would you like to come in?" Shino said, smiling and blushing at the same time, was he blushing because he was staring? _'Please don't let that be the case' _He thought to himself while entering.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly there house was very neat, it was only surprising because Shikamaru was a lazy guy, and Shino, well he didn't know what Shino was.<p>

"So what's up Kiba?" Shino sat down, smiling, but now with a shirt, while Shikamaru had went back to bed saying that this was all troublesome girl talk.

"I don't want to be with Mai..." He mumbled, and Shino giggled his new little girlish laugh.

"Well I know that." Shino crossed his legs.

"I want to be with someone else though!" Shino tilted his head, obviously he didn't know who he was talking about, but how could he? He himself only figured this out less than an hour ago. "It's Sakura..." Shino stared at him, open jawed and looking like a ghost, was this so surprising?

"S-sakura?" He stuttered.

"Yeah...Why?" Why did Shino seem so surprised?

"Well, I just thought you'd want... Maybe someone prettier?" Kiba sighed, he was known for only sleeping with pretty girls, so liking someone as plain Sakura would shock quite a few people... Why was this so confusing! He put his head in his hands, he hated this so much

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it sucks! You can flame, I understand. But day-um, Kiba is being a douche...<strong>

**Review, or don't, your call...  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Headache**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never will, and your mean for reminding me.**

**So this chapters gonna be short, but it might help me with the next chapter. But, it probably won't, sad, so very sad.**

* * *

><p>Sakura laid there frozen on her bed, she didn't have a hangover, she dealt with that hours ago, but she just felt like something terrible was going on. Like someone was talking about her, which had been annoying and increasing lately. Stupid gossipers.<p>

"Mama!" A boy with pink tipped hair whined beside her bed. "Mama you've been in bed for hours! Wake up!" He started to tug on the sheets.

"Later..." She mumbled, she didn't even feel like doing anything later, so he should be happy she was even going to get out of bed!

"You said later two hours ago!" He whined some more.

"Oh? And you haven't done it before?" She turned her head and smirked, making him angry.

"...Mama!" He rapidly tugged on the sheets. She sighed, he could be persistent if he wanted to, he just didn't usually.

"Fine." She sat up and ruffled the brown haired Inuzuka boy.

"We gonna go see papa?" The boy asked with a pleading look in his eye and his lower lip out further than the top. _'Cute'_ She rolled her eyes, after the certain encounter with him last time he might not want to see her again, she certainly didn't want to see him again... After she kissed him, how could she be so stupid! But Kaemon didn't know anything about that, and she couldn't exactly tell him. How coud she? Just say 'Kaemon I got drunk and your father came home with me. Just like when you were made!' Because that would end well.

"I suppose..." She bit her tongue, she really didn't think it would be okay, and it'd be really, really awkward.

"Yay!" He squealed in delight. "I'll go get ready!" He screamed while he scurried out of the room.

"Ugh." She rubbed her head, he needed to calm down, he was to dam excited all the time. She got out of the bed and walked to her closet. While she was there she might as well piss off Mai, because that was always fun, and of course Kiba didn't have the balls to get in her way. She grabbed a very short black skirt and a fully pink sweater. Putting them on she went to check on Kaemon, hopefully he didn't forget and fall back asleep. Opening the door she saw him doing exactly that, mouth wide open and snoring. "Your so forgetful kid." She chuckled.

* * *

><p>They stood there at the door, she was to freaked out to knock, why did she were this outfit! He would think she was up to something wouldn't he?<p>

"Mama?" Kaemon poked her leg and looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"Right..." Why was she so afraid? She took a deep breath and started to knock on the door.

"Coming!" A voice answered, more specifically Kiba's, well it was better than Mai. The door swung open revealing Kiba, whose expression went from happy to shocked in a split second. He slammed the door in her and Kaemons face. _'Crap'_ she thought as she looked down at Kaemon, his bottom lip was quivering. He looked at her.

"Does he not wanna see us mama?" His voice cracked and tears were forming in his eyes, all while she was swearing at Kiba in her head for putting her in this very awkward situation.

"Dammit Kiba what's wrong with you?" Mai said from behind the door. It swung open a second time this time revealing the bitch. She raised an eyebrow while looking at her. "Sakura." She said bluntly. "Kaemon." She smiled at him, what was wrong with her today!

"What? No insult?" She mumbled to herself, that certainly wasn't like Mai, but it wasn't like she was complaining, much.

"Bye mama!" Kaemon yelled as he ran past Mai and into another room, disappearing from her sight. Why did he have to be so oblivious.

"So Mai, how have you been?" Sakura said not really caring.

"Oh, I've been good." She said while tilting her head to the side, showing a bruise? Why would she be happy about a bruise? Mai touched it. "You know what this is, don't you?" Mai smirked, and Sakura started to become queazy, the Inuzuka's did mark people, she had never seen one, but if Mai was so happy about it then... She sighed. "That's right! You can leave now, because you won't be stealing him away now!" Sakura shook her head, she was here for Kaemon, not for seducing Kiba, she didn't want to anyways.

Sakura shoved past the smiling redhead. She walked into the room she saw Kaemon run into but saw no sign of him.

"Oh Sakura, what a surprise." Kiba was leaning against the door she just walked through, his jacket unzipped revealing his bare chest. She stared at it, what the hell was he doing? He smirked and licked his lips. "Stare all you want baby, I don't mind.".

"W-where's Kaemon?" She said, trying to get an excuse to get out this very creepy situation.

"He's playing with Akamaru." He started to walk closer. "I told Mai to go visit with them." His hand caressed her cheek. "And ma and sis are out." He whispered. "We're all alone." He started to lower his head to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, it is short, my writers block is getting depressing, doesn't help that schools starting. Shoot me. Please just shoot me now. Or don't, there are better ways to get out of it.<strong>

**Read and review, or just read, but don't just review, that'd be weird...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Headache**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never did never will.**

**So, apoligizing in advance, I'm sorry about the short-ness of this chapter (and perhaps the next), I haven't been able to write lately. Sorry I'm letting you down, I know and again, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I say sorry so much.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He was so close, their lips were almost touching! He didn't even care if Mai walked in, she could go rot and die for all he cared (maybe he was exaggerating, but she was mean!), he had seen her parading around with a fake mark, or hickey, whatever it was, it certainly wasn't his. Even though it did smell like him. Whatever.<p>

"K-Kiba..." She whispered, she was so dang cute, to cute if you asked him, and she was blushing so much too. "Kiba.." She mumbled again and turned her head away.

"Is my little Sakura shy?" He rubbed his cheek against hers and put his arm around her waist, she was so small (but she was powerful, no doubt), it only made him want to protect her more. He kissed her neck over and over making her squirm. "Sakura, don't worry it'll only hurt for a second." He kept kissing one spot.

"W-what?" There was fright in her voice, and she was starting to squirm more, but couldn't get out of his grasp.

"Stop it!" He growled making her freeze in place and her skin turn even paler. "I'm going to show you how much you mean to me." She stared at him with question in her emerald green eyes. "You know you and Kaemon mean so much to me." He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "And, maybe, I might want another kid." He paused and a grin slowly spread across his lips. "With the same mother of course.".

"What?" It took her a moment to process his words. "What! Wait! No!" She started to thrash around desperately.

"And I have to make sure you'll stay true." He help her tightly, making her attempts to get away futile. He started to kiss her neck again, which was alot harder now that she was moving alot more.

"Ahem." A voice said from behind them and they both stopped moving. Kiba's eyes darted over to the figure belonging to that voice. And it was Hana, at that moment Kiba was sure all of his skin color was now white, _'embarrassing'_ he thought to himself.

"Hey... Sis..." He said trying to look innocent, but it was hard to do so when a very sexy pink haired woman was staring at him, who he also had just been slobbering all over, like Hana hadn't caught an eyeful of _that_. Kiba reluctantly took a step away from the pink haired girl. "What's up?" He said nervously.

"Sakura..." Hana faintly smiled. Then her eyes landed upon Kiba. "Can we talk in private?" Hana said coldly.

"Sure..." Sakura said, she looked at him and shook her head before scurrying out of the room, Kiba had an urge to grab her and pull her back but stayed in control, it would only get. After a moment of silence Hana finally spoke.

"So, I saw Mai." She said cooly, but with a smile, she was happy, which made him sad for various reasons.

"Yeah, about that..." He started to sweat, he hoped his mother wasn't home just yet. "It isn't mine." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Smells like you." She said bluntly. Kiba started to blush, he didn't mark her, he wasn't going to, but then why did it smell like him? He shook those thoughts out of his head, it wasn't his, it never would be, he didn't feel that way towards Mai. Did he? No... No he didn't!

"Well it isn't mine." He said unsure about it himself. Dammit! Why'd he have to be so stupid? He walked past his sister with his head held high, trying to hide how scared he was inside, did he mark her? But there was no emotional pull, wasn't he supposed to be really lovey-dovey over her or something?

"Congratulations!" A big white ball of fur tackled him to the ground and starting to lick all over his face.

"Off!" The dog quickly jumped off of him but was wagging it's tail rapidly.

"I'm so happy for you two!" The dog barked at him. Kiba rubbed his head, this was giving him such a headache! People (and dogs) were misunderstanding this completely! And so was he!

"Agh! Out of my way Akamaru!" He was going to prove it wasn't his! It was just makeup! He stormed out the door and followed his nose, it couldn't be him, right? Right!

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry, I want to update more, but I can't get the words flowing, I just have a few problems involving sociopaths, so very annoying. And so very heartbreaking. Kinda sucks if you ask me.<br>**

**Read, Review, Flame. I honestly don't care all that much. Or do I?... Probably not. I think.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Headache**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but that's fine, I'm awesome without it  
><strong>

**Hello beauties! This isn't off hiatus, but I needed a break from doing nothing. So don't expect anything for like, a week, or a month... Or a year, you know what, don't expect anything. There.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Two days later~<em>

"What the hell do you mean it's my mark!" Kiba snarled at the people in front of him, more specifically, his mother, sister, and Gino, Mai's father. They all sat at a table together, and each one had their eyes on him. He had gotten some, shocking, or rather, depressing news, apparently, he had marked Mai! And obviously, in light of this news, he was going to bitch slap himself later.

"Well, exactly that Kiba, you and her are together now," Tsume, his mother said to him, in a excited voice, which was rare for her. "This is a good thing Kiba! You two are to be married anyway, and this is just another step to that." Tsume remarked happily. But the fact was, he didn't want to marry her, but every time he told his mother, she would get angry and quickly end the conversation. And she called him childish, not like he denied it, but still.

In reality he wanted to marry Sakura, but then again, what man wouldn't? Well except Shino and Shikamaru, but, that whole thing was just confusing, as he had finally come to the conclusion, there was no hole to stick it.

"But I don't feel all lovey-dovey!" Kiba slammed his fist down on the table as he said so, the table rattled with the impact. "Shouldn't I be fawning all over her or something?" He shouted, maybe not to them, but more to himself, it was, in a certain way, a way to convince himself that this wasn't happening. He couldn't marry that vampire, he didn't notice it before, but he had scratch marks all over his back, it look like he got mauled, that wasn't sexy! It turned him off even more when it came to her.

"It's unnatural for you not to feel different, but it should settle in, within a couple days." Hana told him softly. He hated what was happening, he hated how differently everyone was acting as well, Mai being even more annoying, Sakura ignoring him more, Akamaru becoming polite. It was madness! Madness in less than two days!

Kaemon could even smell it, though he didn't have any idea about what it meant, it still bugged Kiba, he didn't want him to know about it... He sighed and looked at them all, his mother looked so happy, so did Hana, he couldn't tell what Gino was feeling, but he assumed it was the same as the others.

"I'm going to get some air." Kiba mumbled and excused himself from the table, his head pounding. He stepped outside and in a second he felt better. Unfortunately it was only for that second he felt better.

"Kiba!" An annoying voice squealed from behind him. Feminine hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?" The voice said, not like he had to guess. There was only one other person who smelled like him, and at the same time made himself want bash his head against a tree until he died. But, he decided to humor himself, as, most likely some old man said, _'the best thing to do, is piss everyone else off while you laugh, you'll get slapped, but you can laugh through the tears'_.

Chances are, he probably met that man at a bar, that's where all the good things happen to him after all. That's where good things happen to most people he believed.

"Sakura?" He said with fake enthusiasm, though he did secretly wish it were her.

"No!" The hands stopped covering his eyes, and instead pushed him forward. It caught him off guard, which was stupid, because he should have expected it, but instead he didn't, and because of it, he almost fell face first on the ground. "How dare you mistake me for that bitch!" Mai snapped as he regained his footing.

"She isn't a bitch..." He said weakly, unable to said it loudly, which confused him.

"Hmph! Whatever," Mai paused. "I came to talk to you about the wedding anyway." She crossed her arms and stared at him. His eyes seemed to stare right through him, maybe she had x-ray vision! _'Pervert'_

He looked at her and sighed, he didn't want to do this right now. There was a moment of silence, he was unsure whether she wanted him to speak, or she was just badmouthing him in her twisted little mind. She was wearing her hair up in a bun, like she had been yesterday, and a purple dress that made her breasts seem bigger. Not like he was admiring them or anything...

"We need to go over our living details." She said, breaking the lovely silence. "You won't be bringing that _thing_ with us will you?" She asked, talking about Akamaru, as if it were a totally reasonable question. "I really hope not." Which it totally wasn't.

Kibas eye twitch at the suggestion, of course he was bring Akamaru! How else could he survive living with her! He would rip his hair out and chances are he wouldn't even make it past forty if things kept following the same path!

"Of course I am!" He spat. "How could you even ask?!" He said, his hands clenched in a fist, shaking with anger, he wanted to hit her, he wanted to kick her, he wanted to kiss her...

"Don't speak to me in that tone!" She said as if she were offended, but it was he should have been offended, and he was! "Or are you forgetting?! You marked me!" She pouted. That's right, he did mark her, so why did it feel like she was becoming the alpha? "No other man could possibly want me now!" She dropped to her knees and quietly sobbed, he knew it was fake of course, it sounded more like evil laughter than crying. Why did he always attract crazy chicks?

Kiba wasn't so much surprised that she was pulling the fake cry card, but more so that her dress didn't rip. He swore, that thing must have been built to last. Kiba stared at her as she cried on the ground, even if he knew it was fake, it was still... Making him feel wrong, which in itself, made him feel even worse.

"Mai..." He bit his lip, why was he even talking. But it caught her attention, she stopped sobbing and looked up at him, her cheeks completely dry.

"Yes?" She said quietly.

"Don't... Cry" He whispered, he was really hating himself for this. He unconsciously reached out to touch her. He hand tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She stared up at him, her lips curved in a small smirk.

"Oh Kiba-kun, you're so kind to me!" She screamed as she jumped onto him. Almost forcing him to the ground. But that wasn't the problem, the problem was, he kind of enjoyed having her so close. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Secretly smelling her hair, it smelt like strawberries, he liked that.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**No, just kidding.  
><strong>

**Like always read, review, get angry, cry, review again.  
><strong>


End file.
